


Ultra Magnus Sucks

by Random_Fics10



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: (not really though), Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Ultra Magnus is Chase's dad, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Ultra Magnus is a crappy dad tbh
Relationships: Chase/Heatwave (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Ultra Magnus Sucks

Ultra Magnus' hand twitched while his son spoke.

"What exactly do you mean by “leaving Cybertron”?"

"I mean...my rescue unit is being deployed...sir," Chase speaks calmly.

"You mean you can run off world with that _Boy_ friend of yours."

"While **Heatwave** will be there, this has nothing to do with him. I am simply part of an _important_ team and we are needed elsewhere," Chase speaks much less calmly this time, agitation dripping from each word.

"I don't doubt how important Rescue Units are for a second, but the timing seems too convenient, all things considered. I don't approve of this, whatsoever."

"I am going weather you approve of my teammates or not, _Ultra Magnus._ "

With that Chase storms out, leaving the door wide open in his wake.

\---

"Rescue Force Sigma-17 hasn't been heard from in long enough that we can only assume something happened to them," the Rescue Force dispatcher tells Ultra Magnus, almost sadly.

"...Thank you.." Ultra Magnus ends the call.

His last interaction with his oldest son was a fight that ended with Chase storming away, and he can never take it back...


End file.
